The present invention relates to a vibration isolating installation mechanism for a kitchen refuse disposer.
Kitchen refuse disposers are popularly used mainly in the United States of America, but they involve the problems of waste water treatment and noise. Since a disposer is installed below an outlet-connected cylinder (chute) installed below the outlet of a sink, the vibration of the disposer proper is transmitted through the outlet-connected cylinder to the sink outlet and presented as noise. So, any measure must be taken to prevent the noise.
FIG. 12 shows a conventional disposer installation mechanism as an example. Symbol a denotes a sink plate, and inside a low step portion b lower than the sink plate a, an outlet is formed. Symbol c denotes an outlet-connected cylinder, i.e., a chute. The outlet-connected cylinder c has an externally threaded portion e formed outside, to be engaged with a clamp d, and has a flange f to be mounted on the low step portion b at the top, and also has an installing portion h for installing the disposer proper g at the bottom.
In this structure, with a rubber packing i kept between the flange f and the low step portion b, the clamp d is tightened to install the outlet-connected cylinder c in the sink outlet, and then with a rubber packing j kept between the top of the disposer proper g and the installing portion h, a clamp k is tightened, to install the disposer proper g to the outlet-connected cylinder c. So, if the clamp k is loosened, the disposer proper g can be removed from the outlet-connected cylinder c for maintenance.
In the above installation mechanism, the respective rubber packings i and j placed between the flange f of the outlet-connected cylinder c and the low step portion b of the outlet, and between the installing portion h and the disposer proper g are provided for water seal, and are kept compressed. So, they do not contribute to inhibiting the transmission of vibration effectively. Therefore, the noise caused by the vibration of the disposer proper g cannot be sufficiently reduced.
The object of the present invention is to overcome this problem by effectively decreasing that the vibration of the disposer proper g is transmitted through the outlet-connected cylinder to the sink, for inhibiting the generation of noise.